


Studying Session (Logan Mitchell x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Almost a Smut, F/M, Logan is a soft boy, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Logan offers to help tutor you for your Algebra class.





	Studying Session (Logan Mitchell x Reader)

You sat on your couch, glancing at your phone. You were waiting for a text from Logan, your tutor. He was going to come by your house to help you with your Algebra. You eventually a heard a buzz from your phone go off.

"Hey, I'm at your house. Could you come and let me in?" You saw Logan message you, you picked yourself up to the door and opened it to see Logan by your doorstep.

"May I come in?" Logan asked politely, as you nodded your head and stepped out of his way, while he stepped inside your house.

You sat down on the couch, as Logan sat besides you. You saw him reach a piece of paper from his backpack, "I'm going to write some problems down on this paper then I'll check and see if they're right, okay?" Logan suggested, as you simply nodded your head.

You started doing the problems from the piece of paper, as you saw from the corner of your eye Logan was making glances at you. You looked up at him and smiled for a moment, before returning to your problems "You need any help?" Logan questioned, scooting closer to you on the couch.

You blushed slightly, before glaring at him "I think I'm about done. Ready to check?" You asked, as Logan grabbed your paper from the table and started scanning over them. 

"I'm impressed. You didn't get a single one wrong." Logan commented, as you grinned. "Maybe I've finally got the hang of this. Totally not ready for that exam this week though." You said, rubbing your head in distress for a second.

"Y/N, you've got this. We've got this. You have really improved since I first tutored you. I think you'll do amazing on that exam." Logan ensured, putting a hand by your shoulder.

You smiled slightly at him, "Really? Thanks Logan, I'm glad you have faith in me." You said, as before your eyes you saw Logan lean towards you. Before you could make a move, you heard a car door slam shut.

"Logan, my parents are home. If they see you here, they'll freak out." You said, panicking before you heard footsteps by your front door, you quickly grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him to your bedroom.

You plopped yourself down on the bed, before shutting the door and locking it. "You were about to kiss me?" You questioned, as you noticed Logan seemed completely speechless.

"I-- I was, Y/N. I didn't know your parents were going to come home." Logan said, as you grinned at him "Shall we continue what you started then?" You suggested, before Logan threw his lips onto yours.

You brushed your hands through his hair gently, before running down kisses down his neck, while giving hickies down his upper neck. You grabbed onto his arm once again, pulling him onto the bed.

You threw himself onto of you, as Logan kissed your lips for a moment. Although, suddenly your lips seperated. Logan crawled off of you, sitting besides of you "Something wrong?" You asked, concerned before sitting yourself up in the bed. 

"Y/N. It's just that I really like you, in a romantic way. I just don't know if I'm ready for this yet but maybe after we go on some dates and get to know eachother other that me being your tutor, just maybe we can do this kind of thing again. Don't you think?" Logan questioned, as you took a deep breath.

"You're right-- I am so sorry, Logan. I really like you too. I think we should meet some other time for a date, maybe this time not in my house." You joked, as Logan snickered at you.

"I would love that. Any place you want to go, I'm in." Logan said, before glaring at you "As long as it's nothing illegal or dangerous." Logan continued, as you smiled gently "Of course not, I know you. You're too gentle and sweet for those kinds of things." You commented. 

"If I'm so gentle and sweet, how come could I do this?" Logan said, before slowly opening your window, you heard Logan take a huge gulp, before stepping himself out of the window.

"Ooooh, such a bad boy. Leaped off of the window, which was like at least five feet from te ground." You joked, as Logan turned to look at you "Oh, you quiet. I'll see you later, Y/N." Logan said, before watching him walk on the sidewalks back to his house. You squealed internally, you had a date with Logan Mitchell.


End file.
